mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Expansion character
Expansion Characters, also known simply as Expansions, Extra Characters or Extras, are downloadable characters feature in Super Smash Flash 2. There is a strict any and all policy on who can be expansions. If anyone wishes to make his own Expansion character, whether it is a fan character, a favourite video game character, or just for fun, go to the Expansion Forums. http://ssf2expansion.yforum.biz/forum.htm This page will be used to keep track of all the expansion characters. If a character has a page but is not mentioned here, please add it. Expansion Characters' List NOTE: Not all the Expansions Characters are 100% confirmed or finished, just a few of them are complete but need confirmation. Here is a long list of them: Mario Universe *Dr. Mario *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Daisy *Birdo *Canon Birdo *Goomboss *Kamek *Larry Koopa *Mouser *Shy Guy *Geno *Mallow *Boshi *King Boo *Professer E. Gadd *Toadsworth *Metal Bowser *Princess Shroob *Shroobette *Shroob *Shroobsworth *Toadbert *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Wario *Baby Peach *Baby Donkey Kong *Baby Waluigi *Baby Yoshi *Baby Bowser *Baby Daisy *Young Professer E. Gadd *Young Toadsworth *Toad *Baby Toad *Rosalina Donkey Kong Universe *King K. Rool *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Tiny Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Dixie Kong Wario Universe *Waluigi The Legend Of Zelda Universe *Young Link *Toon Link *Ganondorf *Toon Zelda *Vaati *Toon Shiek *Beast Ganon *Toon Ganondorf *Skullkid Star Fox Universe *Krystal *Slippy Toad *Peppy Hare *Wolf O' Donnell *Leon Powalski *Pigma Dengar EarthBound Universe *Lucas *Claus *Ninten *Poo Kirby Universe *King Dedede *Chef Kawasaki *Mr. Bright & Shine *Sircia & Garloon *Mike Kirby *Max Flexer *Scarfies *Tiff *Tuff *Mable *Toccorey *Nightmare (Kirby) *Golem *Bonkers *Dedede Doll *Sword *Blade (Kirby) *Bellybuster *Sammo *Cappy *Escargoon Pokémon Universe *Pichu Bros. *Lucario *Pokemon Trainer *Pokemon Trainer 2 *Pokemon Trainer 3 *Pokemon Trainer 4 Wii Universe *Mii Metroid Universe *Dark Samus *Metroid Sonic Universe *Silver the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Samus The Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Metal Sonic *Mighty the Armadillo *Fang the Snaper *Dr. Eggman *E-123 Omega Dragon Ball (anime) Universe *Kid Goku *Piccolo *Goku GT *Trunks Naruto (anime) Universe *Sakura *Kakashi *Rock Lee *Gaara Bleach (anime) Universe *Rukia The Incredibles Universe *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Dash *Violet *Syndrome InuYasha (anime) Universe *InuYasha *Kagome *Sesshomaru *Naraku Crash Universe *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Dr. Neo Cortex Pac-man Universe *Pac-man *Ms. Pac-man *Blinky Digimon Universe *Guilmon *Black Guilmon Danny Phantom Universe *Danny Phantom Lilo & Stitch Universe *Stitch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe *Leonardo *Michelangelo *Raphael *Donatello Rayman Universe *Rayman *Rabbid SpongeBob SquarePants Universe *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy Shrek Universe *Shrek *Donkey *Puss in Boots Star Wars Universe *Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Yoda *Mace Windu *Han Solo Looney Tunes Universe *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Taz *Marvin the Martian *Elmer Fudd Bomberman Universe *Bomberman *Max Conker Universe *Conker DC Comics Universe *Superman *Batman *The Joker *Robin *Starfire Custom Characters *Daichi *Kirbman *Black Fire Kirby *Hype the Hedgehog *Smiley *Kitchen Sink *The Brave Shy Guy *Beebite *Sword Pikachu *Kirby2000000 *Kitchen Table *Fire Tyler *Zachary 2.0 *The Internet *Grange *Hells Angels Gwen Code: Lyoko *Frank Boehm *Jerry Kates *Anthony Grieco *Nick Boehm *Mike Boehm *Laura Chapman *King Miraz *Michael Garneau 6Teen Universe *Jen Masterson *Caitlin Cooke *Nikki Wong *Jonsey Garcia *Darth Total Drama Island *Ezekiel *Owen *Gwen {TDI} *Katie and Sadie *Tyler *Izzy *Cody *Beth *Courtney *Harold *Trent *Bridgette *Lyndsay *DJ *Geoff *Leshawna *Duncan *Heather God Of War *Kratos {GOW} The Chronicles Of Narnia *Peter *Susan *Lucy *Edmund Legacy Of Kain *Raziel *Kain Mortal Kombat *Scorpion *Sub Zero *Raiden *Liu Kang *Cyrax *Reptile *Sektor Confirmed characters These characters have been featured on the SSF2 Dojo: *Sephiroth *Ike *NES Mario *Roy *Tyler Davis External Links *What is an expansion character? *McLeodGaming.com Category:Expansion characters